116245-free-transfers-to-jabbit-are-killing-luminai-page-5
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5 Content For the exile side all I can say is thank goodness for all the french people that stayed :D Yesterday we managed a 20 man raid early in the morning and did all Blighthaven and Malgrave dailies, simply because a french person was advertising trough multiple different chat channels :) So while it doesn't happen as often as it is up now, the big raids still happen. Sure the economy is pretty dead and a bunch of people took to doing DIY, but at least the server is really friendly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This, there is zero reason to not allow duplex transfers. | |} ---- ---- oooh, this is bad. A lot of my guild lives off CREDD. | |} ---- For what it's worth and I know I'm on the other side of the Atlantic from you guys so no help, except to say that I agree I believe folks would take advantage of a PVE > PVP server transfer. I spoke with some of my guildies today and they have said they would take advantage of this. | |} ---- ---- sorry to hear this | |} ---- ---- you can play on both :) | |} ---- Awesome :D If I can get on later, first thing I'll be doing is remaking my Aurin (she's only Lv8 so it's not a big loss). I'd remake my Chua as well but, if Luminai is limited to one faction, he'll have to stay put. | |} ---- not limited to one. You'll have a nice choice of guilds on the exile side and there's potato on dominion. Visit our recruitment forums :D | |} ---- ---- Awesome :D I can remake my Chua too. I don't really enjoy the Dominion story or areas much so PvP levelling would be really helpful. | |} ---- zoinks | |} ---- 1 credd now i believe and it is selling for 29 plat, gg | |} ---- one of my guildies bought CREDD to sell it and set it for 29 plat. Insta sell :D Now only 1 CREDD remains :P | |} ---- wow, good way to make in game money i guess. | |} ---- Goodness... >.> as soon as CREDD runs out for players that purchased a few when it was dirt cheap, their population numbers of 'active accounts' since that's what they surely must base it on when they can't properly see when a server is dead, it's going to take a huuuuge chunk out of those numbers. | |} ---- It's the only thing keeping mine and my husbands account alive. We paid sub the first few months, paid name changes - not going to pay for server transfers. Would rather not play this game then and I don't want my PvP character to be forced to play on a PvE realm :/ | |} ---- I am paying mine and my boyfriend's sub. I would find grinding CREDD too stressful :) It's always an option to level an alt on the pve server and buy your credd there to keep the character on the pvp server alive if you're really poor (or if your country is unfair. Various reasons there). | |} ---- I've got a load of plat on my PvP character that I won't be able to use if people stop selling CREDD there or put them at ridiculous prices. I got 2 level 50's on the PvE server, however things aren't selling amazingly on that server either. | |} ---- ---- If your that bothered by people wanting to play on a PvP server and care about the server in general, don't read the thread - common sense. | |} ---- ---- they single handily killed it.. why would they comment? | |} ---- Many people have voiced dissatisfaction with PVP in Wildstar, and after it was made public that a few high-profile guilds were transferring to PVE servers, people on the PVP megaservers panicked and the mass exodus began. People on Jabbit aren't going to transfer to Luminai out of charity. | |} ---- ---- if nobody transfers, then nobody transfers, big deal. But why not to even grant the server that opportunity? | |} ---- Oh, I'm not against it. I'm just tired of people blaming people leaving the PVP megaservers on things like this. IMHO, if Luminai doesn't have a sustainable population, the best option would be to merge Jabbit and Luminai and have PVE and PVP realms simply be different phases that you can select at login (or at a capital city), like what DCUO does. I don't see Carbine doing that, though. I do see them marketing the game and offering free trials once the new content and bug fixes go live. People will be logging on then, so even if Luminai feels like it's "dying," that should breathe some new life into it - that's the point where I could see them opening transfers to the PVP megaservers. | |} ---- Well, that's pretty much what's caused it, so people aren't going to stop blaming it. Yeah, this is what I'm waiting for. The server isn't dead, but it is uncomfortably empty. Drop 3 should see a lot of existing players logging back in and new players having a try too. | |} ---- You have no way of knowing that. If so many people have transferred to Jabbit then their friends will follow them there, the ones that are new to the game and want an active server. Besides that, some CRB employees said they thought and were hoping players would use the LFG tool more for both PvE and PvP after the Megaservers came and they were wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, im pretty sure (99%) that NA could be even 2x more populated than EU. Maybe it's stupid but compare number of posts in guild forums (around 44k vs ~17k). I could be totally wrong ofc. | |} ---- truthful answer: - if you like open world PvP, come and join us on Luminai, there might not be as many of us, but we have warm hearts and would gladly take you in - if you want safe PVE, join Jabbit. A well populated server with plenty to choose from :) | |} ---- In that case, NA must have started with a hell of a lot of rack space as only NA is going down: "Next Tuesday, 10/28/14 at 3:00am PDT/7:00am UTC, all NA servers will be brought down for approximately 12 hours. This is due to in real life server maintenance. We need to physically consolidate rack space across NCSOFT. Meaning, we had too much hardware on too many racks and now we’ll have less hardware in less racks inside our data center." | |} ---- I've seen popular guilds on PVP servers posting that they're transferring to PVE servers and PVP players doom-and-glooming over the server dying. But "Many PvE server players attempting to poach the PvP server players into leaving their server by posting mass misinformation and scaring people into believing that "everybody" has transferred to PvE"? That hasn't been happening. The most one could say is that PVE players have invited PVP players to transfer based on what PVP players are saying about their own servers. You can blame Carbine for the quality of the PVP, or having the server transfers only being one-way, but players transferring from the PVP servers to the PVE servers is not the PVE community's fault. | |} ---- ---- Well seen as walzy ended up transferring as well, his post was moot after all. I stayed on luminai with my rather large pvp guild. People have called us noobs for it, not sure why. The cause of it is a combination of people scaremongering whilst tfers were open, one way tfers, and doomsaying the server and pretty much scaring everyone who was pvp orientated off the server. The fact that Warmonger tferred pretty much spurred most of the wannabe pvp'ers to move over there to follow them. I would have thought the pvp community would have stayed strong and kept together on luminai and built something. But like Sno said, it's a dead topic now. The people who are in Jabbit's eyes "stuck" here are still having fun, the only bit we aren't enjoying is the broken economy. We have created bonds between factions even (I'm communicating with two of the large guilds exile side and we are making headway with steady events) and once the ball starts rolling, I think people will start to regret leaving Luminai. The potential was there, but people lost their heads (understandably) and instead of holding their ground have now left and created a broken community. There is so much bitterness from both servers, as well as pity from Jabbit (don't need it thanks). I will admit I am bitter, because people are just so easy to follow the bandwagon without using common sense. | |} ---- your first link shows exactly what "wasn't happening". "Jabbit is already a lot more populated than Luminai, and it will even become more so over the days. We strongly believe that having only 1 megaserver on EU will be beneficial to all the players, hence our decision to finally move. Together with us, more guilds are leaving towards Jabbit this weekend; Perfect Dark X and Lokes List. I strongly suggest the other guilds and players left on Luminai to do the same." The whole post translates to "everyone is moving and you should too!". | |} ---- ---- ---- My point is that this is coming from PVPers, not PVEers. | |} ---- ---- Ah I see, well the few that we still saw around (the ones who mostly flamed other people and acted like jerks) transferred, we weren't surprised that those few did but I thought the whole guild did! My apologies, it's kinda weird not seeing warmonger guys around. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was under the impression that there was all kinds of pvp events happening on Jabbit, did the novelty wear off and folks quit doing pvp events? | |} ---- Events happen. But there's no real open world PvP as far as I'm aware, unless organized as event. What I'm trying to say is: The chances of running into PvP flagged players are considerably lower then on Luminai. There's some of them, but so far I can count them on my both hands. | |} ---- Ah ok, well to be honest that's about how it seemed on Warhound too, their didn't seem to be a whole lot of owpvp going on save for planned events, sad really I would love to see both the pvp servers prospering. | |} ---- I'm out questing in the new zone and people are tagged in open world pvp all the time. Most PvE'rs think it's annoying, but sometimes even I tag and have some fun getting ganked or ganking others. I like being able to turn it on and off on Jabbit :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Well server pop has a lot to do with ques not popping, if Luminae were more populated then the matchmaker wouldn't need to reach out to Jabbit to fill groups, and it doesn't sound like folks on Jabbit are queing. PVP is pretty much dead world wide, I can't get into a bg at all on any of my toons and the reason I believe is the majority of the population is 50 and the new folks or old folks with alts just aren't queing. It's just bad all the way 'round. | |} ---- I wonder if this has to do with the ratings divisions they put in. I mean, it's a novel idea, I have a hard time believing that you can't get enough people to actually queue for BGs, whatever the population issues. There has to be something technical in the way, at least from my thinking. This many people wouldn't be complaining if nobody wanted to PVP. Maybe it's the queue system? I haven't dug into the BG queues much to know the logistics, but you'd think that it would still be popular enough to pop. It might be a good idea to ask what they're doing on Warhound. I heard they were "supercharging" BG queues by organizing night where characters of a certain level spam-queued BGs at a certain level. | |} ---- ---- Yes I mean after all we're only talking 20 people to fill out a BG. I know for a fact that on more than one occasion I've had 3 to 5 grouped up and qued and nothing. | |} ---- I also wonder if it's a function of the group item rating blocker. The only other explanation is if the faction imbalance is really coming into play. I've heard this is on both sides though, so that might not be the issue. I have to think something about the ratings simply isn't working. There's another really interesting point I wanted to bring up. WoW PVP (upon which this is modeled) seemed to always have people at lower levels doing it because of twinking. People just hovered in the 19, 29, 39 range. However, you level off the bat in WS from PVP, meaning you are constantly moving forward. Maybe one of the reasons that the lower levels are devoid of people queueing is because people don't stay in the bracket for very long and people aren't making alts. A good chunk of that problem may be the "alt-unfriendly" aspects of the game. I'm not sure how to fix that offhand. I have a lot of alts and most of the solutions aren't as appealing to me. Making the dye list and some of the gold sinks account-wide might help a bit, but I'm not sure that would be an effective solution for that particular problem. I'm also sure that's not the whole problem. This seems to happen at 50 as well. | |} ---- The population is low but on the exile side we make what we can out of it. We had a circle long before the megaservers. It was mainly for smaller guilds to easily connect with each other, we didn't really advertised it for the public but they have always been welcome to join. Now the leaders and officers of all the exiles guilds are in it and quite a few of their members. We now have 3 events planned each week for the 20 man events and world bosses and so far 20 to 30 people always showed up. Also when we want to do dungeons and things like that we turn to the circle first. At the moment we are discussing warplots and we are looking at a potential raid group together. For the rest we have a surprising amount of people levelling at the moment. I havent seen galleras that busy since the last few months strangely enough. It's strange to say but this kind of smallish feel does make it all more personal and friendly, i almost know the whole exile community. But yes more players would indeed be a more healthy situation, although merging the AH and credd would help Luminai a lot. | |} ----